The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the processing of data. Specifically, the present disclosure addresses systems and methods for analyzing data in real-time using embedded or mobile systems with relatively low memory and/or computational power.
A fundamental problem with real-time biometric feedback of oscillatory phenomena, such as electroencephalography (EEG) and electrocardiography (ECG), is the long duration analytics timeframe for data that are most informative in the frequency domain (e.g., 1 second for one cycle in the case of low delta) versus the requirement for much faster feedback times for user utility (<=250 ms). In addition, detection of biologically-relevant voltage deflection events requires comparison of incoming data to an ongoing, often shifting, baseline.